


New in Town

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark!Thor, F/M, Fic, Lumberjack, Lumberjack AU, dark!fic, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You start a new job in a new town but find your welcome not so warm.Warnings: noncon sex.This is dark!Lumberjack!Thor and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for @imanuglywombat and @nellblazer‘s Lumberjack Challenge. I needed me a big, scary Thor so here we go!
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and kudos <3

  


It was your first day and you already felt in way over your head. Your predecessor had left quite the mess and it would take a while to clean it all up. The filing cabinet had little actual organization to it and the computer, well that was just a bunch of nonsensically titled files dropped in random folders. It would take you the better part of a month just to get things in order.

🍯

You suspected however, that even that wouldn’t be fast enough for you prickly new boss. Loki, who preferred Mr. Laufeyson, had been short as he showed you your desk and nonchalantly pointed to the filing cabinet and assured you everything was ready to go. Well, it was not at all. Payroll, scheduling, among other admin to be done. Your only saving grace was that last week’s pay had already been doled out and you only need to figure out that week’s before, oh, great, end of the day.

You shivered as the walls of the portable shook with the frigid gust. It was poor protection from the northern chill and you kept your jacket on and only slightly unzipped as you went about your work. If your gloves weren’t so thick, you’d have kept them on as well.

As you jotted down names and hours and switched between windows, the door opened and you sat up as a tall man entered abruptly. He slammed the door behind him as he glared around the office and tilted his head at you. Thick blonde hair poked out from beneath his wool cap and a golden beard trimmed his jaw. His flannel jacket was worn and stained and he smelled of pine and sweat as he neared your desk. He held a hatchet in his right hand and leaned it against the edge of your desk.

“Where’s Kevin?” He asked brusquely.

“Kevin? Oh, um, I was told he quit. I’m his replacement.” You smiled as best as you could as the large man loomed before you. 

Like most of the workers, he lived in the small town an hour down the road. You’d only just moved there and he was no doubt wary of the stranger staring back at him. Your employment had been hurried; so much so that much of your home was still in boxes stacked in your front room. 

“I can help you.” You offered.

“Where’s my brother?” He growled.

“Your brother?” You wondered.

“Loki,” He huffed. You blinked. They didn’t look like brothers.

“Oh, sorry,” You said. “Well, he’s just in his office but he did ask not to be disturbed.”

The man rolled his eyes and turned the hatchet flat. His nostrils flared.

“Typical.” He muttered. “I suppose it’s your job now. I’m short.”

“Short?” You repeated.

“I was paid for maybe 14 hours. I worked almost 50.” He barked. “And my check didn’t clear until last night. You wanna tell me why?”

“Well, sir,” You clicked a few buttons as you switched to last week. “If you give me my name I can see and I can fix the--”

“Odinson, Thor,” He said sharply. “I’m the yard warden. I’m the reason these saws run.”

“I understand,” You placated as you looked at the screen and squinted as you found his name. 

Sure his enough his hours were entered correctly but his pay had been miscalculated. You corrected the typo and clicked a few more buttons.

“The payment should clear by the end of the day.” You assured him.

“End of day?” He sneered and you pushed yourself away from the desk as he raised the hatchet and brought it crashing down into the wood. “I’ll be back if it doesn’t.”

Your eyes rounded and you gripped the arms of the chair. You looked up at him and he gave a sinister smirk. He turned and stormed out as you gaped at him. As the door clattered behind him you stood and reached for the hatchet. You pulled on it but it was lodged firmly beside your computer.

The door of the back office opened and Loki stepped through. He raised his eyebrows and sighed.

“Mmm, that didn’t happen to be my brother, did it?” He asked.

You nodded and let go of the axe. He neared and looked at the hatchet.

“What was it this time?” He touched the handle and his long fingers wrapped around it. He jerked it and the whole desk moved with it.

“Mistake in the payroll.” You answered. 

“Hmm,” He let go of the hatchet and shrugged. “Well, see it doesn’t happen again.”

You bit back your response. It hadn’t been your mistake. He spun away and head back to his office. 

“Wait? What about this?” You asked as you tugged on the axe again.

“Work around it,” He waved his fingers over his shoulder. “Desk is still in one piece.”

🍯

The next day was more of the same. You were suffocated by the amount of work to do and how your list grew ever longer. You wondered if perhaps whoever previously held the post had been plucked from the lumberyard. 

You sat on the floor next to the filing cabinet, the drawers open as you sorted papers into piles. As the door opened, you kept a pile from fluttering away with your foot and looked up at your visitor. It was the same man as the day before. Thor looked just as perturbed as then, if not more.

“Hello,” You said as you gathered up the piles, stack them perpendicularly to keep them separate as you neared the other side of your desk. “What can I do for you?”

“The schedule.” He said. “I need Saturday off.”

“Saturday?” You nodded and bent to look at your computer, searching through your programs. “I’m certain we can spare a saw--”

“No, we have to run all. You’ll have to find someone to cover me.” He insisted.

“Alright, well, it’s pretty short notice.”

“Look, I know how it works in the yard. We’ll fall behind if we don’t run all the saws.” He crossed his arms. “You get it, honey?”

You frowned and scrolled through the names. You’d be lucky to get anyone to say yes to a Saturday.

“Well,” You stood straight. “Why didn’t you request the time off?”

“Excuse me?” He snarled.

“It’s customary to request time off before a schedule is made,” You said. “So for me to find someone at such short notice, there’s only so much I can do.”

“You’ll find someone.” He huffed.

“With all due respect, I don’t go out there and tell you how to cut wood,” You said. “So, if you must have Saturday off, we might just need to be down a man.”

His nostrils flared and his jaw squared as he stepped closer to your desk. He dropped his arms and reached out to grip the hatchet still buried in the wood. He chuckled and ripped it out, shaking your desk.

“See that you don’t,” He warned as he turned and leaned the hatchet against his shoulder. “You can explain to my brother yourself why we don’t meet our numbers on Saturday then.”

“Oh, he’ll know why,” You affirmed and watched him disappear through the door, a draft skirting in past him.

You sniffed and glanced at the slit left in your desk. _Great. Wonderful start._

🍯

Saturday was your first day off. You spent much of the day unpacking and settling into your new place. It was a small town and you still felt like the odd one out. Everyone knew everyone and you suspected, they didn’t want to know anyone else. 

As it got later, the night falling earlier there, you took a walk downtown and ordered some old-fashioned fish and chips from the shop downtown. You waited at a table along the wall as the cook talked and yelled in the kitchen and the couple at the front counter called out orders and rang them through.

You played with your phone, playing a matching game to keep you busy until your ticket came up. The chair across from yours scraped and you looked up at the broad figure on the other side of the table. Thor leaned an elbow on the table and stared up at the menus above the counter.

“Not from around here. I knew it.” He said. “Because I know everyone around here.”

“I’m sure you do,” You said stiffly.

He scoffed and scratched his beard. He leaned back against the wall as he sat sideways in the chair and flicked the corner of his receipt in his other hand.

“You city folk are all the same. You think you know everything.” He grumbled. “You’ve got this air about you. The way you walk around with your nose up.” He grimaced. “A real tight ass, just by looking at you.”

“If that’s what you think.” You shrugged. “I haven’t done anything against you so I don’t see why--”

“My town. My yard.” He slapped his hand down and gripped the edge of the table. “You won’t last. You’ll be on the same truck out of here soon enough.”

Your number was called and you stood. You tucked your phone in your purse and gave a tense smile.

“Have a good night,” You said evenly. “Hope you enjoyed your day off.”

You went to the counter and showed your ticket. You took the greasy paper bag and headed out without looking at the man still at the table brooding. You weren’t entirely sure why you’d riled him so, but you weren’t eager to provoke him further.

🍯

On Monday, you hunkered down with a thermos of coffee and set to sorting out the computer. You had to open every file and rename it, place it in the proper folder and back every bit of it up. It kept you busy, not that this job had let up, and you were content to lose yourself in the tedium.

When your lunchtime came around, you went out to your car to grab the lunch you’d forgotten on your passenger seat. You had been so preoccupied with your mental to do list, you had entirely overlooked it. As you carried your purple lunch tote back to the office building with its rippled tin walls, you passed by several of the workers on their own breaks.

Among them was the one man who’d proven himself troublesome. The rest of them had been understanding and were even relieved to be rid of the man who came before you. They were surprisingly patient even if they were a bit grim. Thor sat with several of his men on the log bench as they drank from steaming metal cups.

“So I get her home and she doesn’t even wait to get in the door before she has her shirt off.” Thor’s deep voice boomed as you neared. “I’m like honey, you know the neighbours like to talk. Well, she shut me up.”

You blinked and peeked over at the men. Thor smirked and winked as he caught your eye. You righted yourself and carried on.

“Had her bent over the kitchen table. She said she doesn’t fuck in bed.” He chortled. “Not high-maintenance like some.”

The men laughed as you climbed the steps of the office and turned back. Thor waved at you and then folded all but one finger. He pointed at you and looked at the men on either side of you.

“Not like that one.” He said. “Looking at her, I guarantee she hasn’t been fucked in at least a year. Maybe more.”

You winced and grabbed the door handle. You were embarrassed but angry. You knew if you said anything, it would only be worse, but you couldn’t just let him talk like that. You spun back and slipped inside, quickly snapping the door shut behind you.

You placed your lunch on your desk and crossed to the other door. You knocked and waited for Loki’s response. It was dull and already agitated. You entered and stood by the open door.

“What is it?” He looked up. “I’ve twenty minutes before I’m on my way out.”

“What-- Where?”

“Personal,” He said pointedly. “Now, why have you bothered me?”

“Look, I’m not trying to cause a fuss but… your brother,” You explained cautiously. “He’s been… extremely rude and his behaviour borders on harassment.”

“My brother?” He uttered. “Oh don’t mind him, that’s just the way he is. Repugnant, really, but you’re better off to ignore him.”

“I’ve done my best to but… are you not going to do anything? Say something to him?” You challenged.

“Why would I do that?” He leaned back in his chair and twirled his pen.

“Because if this continues, I will fire a report with the labour board for harassment.” You said.

“You’ve not been here a week and you’re coming up with these unfounded accusations,” He pointed the pen at you. “These men, they’re not used to a woman in the yard. My brother, especially. They’ll be even less hospitable if they hear this woman is whining to the boss.”

“I’m not--” You stopped yourself as he showed little interest in continuing the dialogue. In fact, he’d already traded the pen for his phone. “Suppose you’re right.”

“I am. Now don’t bother with my brother. He’ll leave you alone.” He waved you away like a bug. “Just do your work. That’s what I pay you for.”

🍯

In the five days you’d been at the lumberyard, Loki had left early twice or disappeared for midday meetings. You found your work was straightforward but he didn’t seem to care unless you made some glaring mistake. He was entirely unfazed as he left once more. You couldn’t blame him for not wanting to deal with his volatile brother and yet, that _was_ his job.

Alone, you continued your overhaul of the filing system and reviewed the schedule for the next week. Your life had never been exciting, none of your jobs had been much different than this. A desk, an office, an endless pile of work. And yet this one felt more desolate. The walls did nothing against the cold winds and you could hear the buzz of saws and hollers of men without. All men. It only occurred to you then that there was not a woman beside yourself on the employee roll. Perhaps that was why you’d been met with hostility.

You checked your watch and shut down the old PC and locked up the filing cabinets. As you did whenever Loki flitted off, you killed the lights and locked the front door of the office behind you. You turned and tramped down the stairs onto the frozen ground. You could see your breath as the days grew colder and colder.

You stopped dead as you headed for the row of vehicles along the edge of the yard, all parked at an angle. You stared dumbly at your small Ford. That wasn’t good. A whole tree trunk laid across the car and its weight had sunken in the roof. What were the odds that a tree had traveled to fall on your car in particular. Well, you had a good idea who had left the rather large gift and you weren’t going to give them the satisfaction.

You turned and strode back to the office but again your fortune was not so kind. Thor strutted towards you with a big grin and his arms brushed against yours as he passed.

“Have a good night, honey,” He said.

“You too.” You returned rigidly and sped up.

You didn’t look back as you dug out the keys and unlocked the office. You slipped inside and closed yourself in as you pulled out your phone. You dialed the cab company as you peeked out between the blinds. Thor was stood by your car guffawing with a red-headed man at his handiwork.

_Would Loki do anything about that?_

🍯

In the back of the cab, you called the towing company and scheduled an appointment for the next night. Then you tried to phone Loki but he didn’t pick up so you e-mailed him with the picture you’d taken of your car. It was damage of property! Surely he had to do something. 

You checked the time and watched the meter run higher and higher. The commute was long as it was and seeing it in numbers made you even angrier. You wouldn’t have much time to cook or do much of anything.

As the taxi pulled up to your house, you charged the ride to your credit card and climbed out. You shivered as the dark blue sky shrouded your front yard. Voices carried from the next and you looked over the short iron fence. Your neighbour leaned on the rail of his porch as a tall figure stood in his yard. Your flesh went hot as you recognized Thor.

“You live around here, honey?” He asked as you turned away and scurried to your front door.

“Mmhmm,” You hummed as you unlocked your door.

“You’re home late.” He remarked.

You ignored him and swung the door open, quickly closing it behind you. Your neighbour, Earl, had proven an equally unfriendly man. He complained about your bin when you put out your garbage and the little fairy ornament you’d placed in the yard. If there was one thing the people in this stagnant town loathed, it was change.

You dropped your bag and shed your coat and boots. You yawned and stretched as you walked anxiously around your front room. _How was it that you ran into Thor everywhere? Work, sure, but why was he suddenly chummy with your neighbour?_ You hadn’t been there long and it was a small town but it all just seemed too coincidental.

You went to the window and hooked a finger around the curtain to peer out. Thor was closer to the fence now, arms crossed as he nodded up at Earl. He lowered his eyes for a moment and then turned his face slightly. He grinned as he spied you on the other side of the drapes and you quickly backed away.

You weren’t going to run away because of him. You weren’t going to quit and you weren’t going to leave this town. His fragile masculinity could shatter for all you cared.

🍯

The next morning, Loki agreed to drive you to work. The ride was awkward but you were thankful only to contribute half of gas rather than a full fare. You hadn’t slept very well and spent much of the drive staring out the window as classical music droned from the stereo. You hadn’t expected anything different in the overpriced car.

At the office, you brewed a pot inside and poured your second cup of the day. You had to finish the next week’s schedule and finalize the payroll. The noise of the yard kept you working and had almost come to be a comfort to you as you sat staring at tight fonts and endless numbers.

You were interrupted by the door and you didn’t need to look up to know who stomped inside. Thor looked as happy as ever and you peered over anxiously as his heavy boots clunked along the floor.

“My brother?” He asked bluntly. “Has some business to deal with.”

“In his office,” You said.

He smiled and stared at you. He didn’t move at first but finally crossed to the other door. He didn’t knock and you heard Loki’s chagrined greeting as he entered. The door fell closed but did not click into place. You went back to your work and tried to ignore the rising voices that sifted through the thin wall.

“Prove it!” Thor boomed, followed by a bang. The door swung open and he thundered through with a snarl. He marched towards your desk as you sat straight and he planted his hands on the top. “Whiny little bitch.” He said. “You’ll see what happens to those who can’t keep their mouth shut.”

“Thor,” Loki warned from his office door. “Leave her be. Don’t get yourself into any more trouble.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Thor pushed himself away as he barked at his brother. “You sound like father.”

“And you sound ridiculous.” Loki said evenly. “Get back to work. I’m certain you can handle cutting wood. It’s truly not that complicated.”

Thor scowled and spun, sparing you not an ounce of his fury as he did. You watched him go, the door shuddering in its frame as it slammed once more. You let out a shaky breath and glanced over at Loki.

“I assure you, he will not bother you again.” Loki said coolly. “He is… impulsive and needs a little reasoning. Once he’s over his tantrum, it’ll all clear up.”

You nodded as he turned and strode back into his office. You’d been gripping the edge of the desk tightly and it took you a moment to unlock your fingers. You leaned back and clutched your head. You really hoped he was right.

🍯

The next day, you waited at your window, watching for Loki’s sleek black car. Another day after another restless night. You watched the pale morning through the glass and your phone vibed in your pocket. You pulled it out and swiped up as the notification from your boss appeared.

“Emergency in the city. I’ve made alternate arrangements. E-mail me your progress at end of day.”

You frowned and looked up as an engine rumbled outside. You cursed as you recognized the red pick-up and the shadow of the man behind the wheel _. Was Loki really that stupid? Certainly he just didn’t care_. Or maybe he really thought he could control his brother. You had doubts. Thor didn’t seem the type to be reeled in by any.

Well, you could always rack up even more debt on a cab; there and back. Dammit.

Thor honked and you winced. You grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder. You locked your door as you stepped out into the morning chill and turned to make your way to the idling truck. The doors clicked as you neared and you hesitantly opened the door. 

Thor stared down at you. You didn’t move.

“Well, get in,” He sneered. “Long way to go.”

You climbed up and shut the door. Before you buckled in, he was already in drive. You snapped the belt into place and slid your bag down to your feet.

“Thank you.” You said. He didn’t answer. “Look, I know you don’t like me and I know you don’t have to drive me so I do appreciate it.”

“Anything to get my brother off my back,” He shrugged. 

You were quiet. It was pointless trying to get into this man’s good graces. He had decided to have a grudge against you and you’d only stoked it by tattling on him. You should’ve just shut and smiled, as you always had. It was the essence of professionalism.

You bent your elbow against the door and held your chin as you watched the houses pass outside the window and thin to lumpy fields and forests. You were almost lulled to sleep by the steady mutter of the engine and the motion of the truck.

Then all at once you were tense. A warmth settled on your thigh and squeezed. You sat up and tried to pull away from Thor. He kept his other hand on the steering wheel and grinned at the road. You tried to shove his hand away and he gripped you tighter until you cried out.

“You shouldn’t distract me while I’m driving,” He said. “It’s dangerous.”

“What are you talking about?” You tried to pry his fingers off of you. “What are you--”

Slid his hand further and leaned over, just a little, as he turned his hand flat along your pelvis. He was strong and forced two finger down between your legs.

“Thor!” You gasped as you slapped his arm.

He veered, just a little, but didn’t relent.

“You don’t want me to lose control, do you, honey?” 

He pushed his fingers against the fabric of your pants and rubbed. You could feel the seam through your panties as he moved his hold hand. He was rough and it hurt. All the same, you felt a tingle. You clung to his arm in shock.

“Stop! Stop! You’re--”

“Shhhh,” He kept going as his other hand gripped the wheel tighter. “Don’t be such a bitch.”

He moved his hand faster as you tried to crush it with your thighs. He wedged his hand between your legs and kept on. You trembled as a painful pressure began to build and you sank back against the seat, terrified. 

“That’s it, honey.” He purred as your thighs quivered. “You just need to relax… get that stick out of your ass.”

“Thor--” You gulped. “Please-- st--”

His fingers were right on your clit. The fabric chafed but still the ripples swirled around you. You went rigid and then the sudden and unexpected release swelled and crashed. You let out a pathetic squeak and gripped the door as you spasmed, your legs falling apart as you rode out your orgasm against his large hand.

His palm dropped against your leg and he caressed you before slowly drawing away. Your panties were soaked and you were certain it was seeping through your pants too. You looked at yourself in the rearview mirror and covered your face. 

_What just happened?_

🍯

You hid in your office. When you finally arrived at the yard, you’d almost sprinted to the building. You closed yourself in and sat behind your desk as if it were a shield. It took you a while to focus, to be able to read clearly, to comprehend anything in front of you. And yet, you could still feel his hand between your legs. Every time you moved, your panties tickled your tender cunt.

At noon, an e-mail chimed in your inbox. Another message from Loki. He wasn’t half as attentive when he was on-site. You opened it and sighed. There was a severe weather warning and the yard would have to shut down for the storm. That meant everyone had to go home before they got stranded.

You zipped up the jacket you hadn’t taken off and went to the door. Go out, go out, go out. The sooner you were home, the better. But getting there…

You stepped outside and the door clattered behind you. You ambled down the stairs and crossed your arms against your chest as the wind swirled the light powdery snow around you. For now, it was little enough, but it would get worse.

You crossed the yard and followed the sound of saws. Arn was loading up a trailer with Cameron and they paused as you neared. You smiled, then frowned.

“Storm’s coming. Boss says we need to shut down.” You called to them.

“Shit,” Cameron looked up and wiped away the flakes that fell on his cheek. “Yeah, it’s coming.”

“We’ll tell the other,” Arn offered. “Thanks, miss.”

“Not at all. We need the saws off and everyone gone within the hour.” You explained loudly.

“What’s this?” Thor, as was his habit, appeared as if out of air. He clapped sawdust from his thick gloves. “Saws off?”

“Your brother. He wants the yard down for the storm.” You turned to him and edged away as he got closer.

Thor shook his head and huffed. He nodded to Arn and Cameron as he shrugged. “Go on. Tell the men. I’ll get the rest sorted.”

The two other men left their pile of chopped timber and strolled away to the saws. You spun away, eager to shut down the office and lock up. Thor’s voice stopped you.

“You’ll need a ride,” He said. “It’s gonna be a big one. Storm, that is.”

“Uh huh,” You grumbled as you turned back and crossed your arms. “I gotta go deal with the admin stuff.”

“I’ll stick around. Loki’s always the last to leave.” He said. “You’ll need to do a walk through. Make sure everything’s down.”

“I know,” You assured him. “It won’t take long.”

“I’ll take you through it.” He offered. “This is my yard, after all.”

“So you keep saying.” You uttered.

“I own half of it.” He countered. “My brother just does the paperwork.”

“Alright,” You continued to edge away. “I’ll just--”

“This is a place for men.” He hissed. “Women… just get in the way.”

You swallowed and said nothing. You turned and walked away as you felt him watching you. As you rounded the corner of the storehouse, he called out behind you. “I’m patient. I’ll be here.”

🍯

Thor’s truck was the only one left as you locked up the office and began your walk through of the saws and checked the doors of the storehouses. You checked that the cranes and lifts were all shut down as well, all the while Thor watched. It was as if he was judging you. You ignored him as best you could and announced that all was in order as you secured the edge of the tarp thrown over the stack of timber at the edge of the yard.

“You’re a quick learner,” Thor mused as you neared. “So you might know.”

“Know what?” You asked as a large flake hit the tip of your nose.

“That it’s too late,” He pointed up. “We won’t make it back in time.”

He kicked his boots in the blanket below. It was building by the second and the sky was almost pure white with the downfall. He was right and you hated that. Your stomach sank.

“You have chains?” You asked.

“Won’t do me much good if I can’t see,” He tilted his head and smirked. “There’s a kit in the office. Not the first time this has happened. You learn to expect it up here.”

“A kit?” You shook your head. 

“Some blankets, some food,” He came closer. “Keep ourselves comfy until this all clears up.”

You stared at him dumbly. You checked your watched and looked up at the sky again.

“No, we can--”

“We can’t,” He said firmly. “What’s wrong?” He neared. “You afraid of the big bad wolf?”

You shouldered past him and kicked through the thickening snow. “No.” You snipped back at him, his heavy boots crushed the snow in your snow. “I suppose you’re right.”

You climbed the stairs to the office and took out the key, fumbling with your thick gloves as Thor came up behind you. He pressed himself to your back as you frantically turned the key and stumbled inside. He chuckled as he followed and closed the door. You tucked the keys away in your purse and took out your phone. _No signal._

You left your purse on your desk and sighed. Thor went to the door of Loki’s office and glanced back at you. “Kit’s in here. Easier to keep warm, too. Smaller space.” He waved you along. “He’s got an electric heater hidden under his desk too.”

You said nothing as you followed. You really had no choice. Stuck here with no way out but him, you’d just have to fend him off through the storm.

He held the door for you and shut the door behind you. His hand grazed your back and ass as he drew away and you watched him round Loki’s large desk and go to the corner behind the standing cabinet. He dragged out a large bin hidden there and unclasped the lid.

You watched him, twiddling your fingers as your mind raced. You felt the ache below still and you looked at his large glove hand as he turned to push the desk against the wall. He laid out a thick duvet on the floor and the small travel pillow atop it with a quilt. He untangled the cord of the electric heater and placed it beside the blankets. He flipped it on and stood.

“Well,” He said. “Some soups in there. Some preserved fruits.” He offered. “You hungry, honey?”

You were quiet as he removed his gloves. You went to the other side of the blanket and sat. You took your boots off and left them to melt on the floor. You pushed your feet under the quilt and leaned against the cold wall.

“Don’t call me honey,” You crossed your arms. “And I’m not hungry.”

He nodded and lowered himself next to you. He untied his boots and set them aside with his hat. His shoulder rested just above yours as he sat back. You closed your eyes and let out a long breath.

“He’s got whiskey. Bottom drawer.” Thor said. “It might warm you up… loosen you up at least.”

“No, thank you.” You opened your eyes and slid down onto your back and turned your back to him. The electric heater buzzed in the silence.

“What wrong, honey?” He taunted. “You want more, hmm? This morning wasn’t enough for you?”

“Leave me alone.” You hissed.

He slipped down behind you and before you could sit up, his arm was around your waist. He pushed himself against your back and his hot breath seeped into your scalp. He nuzzled the back of your head. It was even more apparent, laid against him, how large he was. You shivered.

“I can keep you nice and warm, honey,” He bent his arm and tugged at the zipper of your jacket. “Keep you distracted.”

“Stop,” You grabbed his hand as he pulled your zipper past your chest. “Thor!”

“I felt it earlier. The way you quaked.” He snarled. “You need this.”

“No,” You clutched his hand as he forced your zipped further. “Stop. I just… want to sleep. Wake up when this is… over.”

“Feel that,” He pushed his pelvis out so that his crotch was against your ass. “You owe me.”

“I said--” You gasped as he broke your zipper entirely and slid his hand under your jacket. “Thor!”

“Are you fighting me or yourself?” He rasped. “Hmmm?”

He slid his hand up your blouse and cupped your tit. You wiggled against him but were trapped in his embrace. He squeezed and pinched until you cried out. He snarled and brushed his lips against your ear.

“I bet you’re sweet, honey,” His hand crawled down your stomach. “Aren’t you?”

You whined helpless as his hand pushed beneath the elastic waist of your pants. He pulled free of your grasp as he continued lower and slipped down the front of your panties. You gasped as he pressed a finger to your cunt and found your clit. You squeezed your legs together and he pulled his hand back to pinch you.

“What do you want, honey?” He growled. “You want to let me in or you want me to hold you down?”

“Please--”

He withdrew his hand and grabbed your leg. He bent it and drew it back over his.

“You think you’ll win?” He shoved his hand back down your pants gruffly. “Really?”

“Please--”

“That’s it, keep begging, honey,” He pushed two fingers to your clit and twirled. You twitched and he snickered in your ear. “Weak.” He sneered as he pushed his fingers along your folds. “You’re already wet… or is that from earlier?”

You murmured as he dragged his fingertips back and once more focused on your clit. He nibbled your ear as he snarled and rocked his hips into you from behind, grinding against your ass.

“You’ll want to be ready for me.” He gristled. “Nice…” He flicked his fingers and you groaned. “And…” He did it again and you whined. “Ready.”

You bit your lip as you fought against the tide that flowed from his touch. He rubbed you until you were breathless and ready to cum. He stopped suddenly and felt you tremble against him. He pulled his hand back and pushed your leg down. He brought his fingers up to his lips, just beside your head and sucked them noisily.

“Sweet as pie.” He muttered.

He gripped the back of your pants and wrenched them down roughly along with your panties. The cold air raised bumps on your flesh.

You reached out and tried to drag yourself away from him. He swiftly caught you and rolled you back to him.

“You don’t want to do that, honey,” He warned as he squeezed your hip. “Do you really want me to break you?”

You gulped and reached to grasp the small pillow lodged beneath your neck. He reached between your bodies and pulled up his jacket and you heard the subtle whisper of his zipper. He shifted behind you and snaked his arm around you once more. He pushed your pelvis until you arched your back and a deep rumble rose from his chest. 

He poked between your legs, parting them as much as he could as your pants confined your thighs. He leaned into you and his cock prodded along your ass and he angled it lower. He spread your cunt with two fingers and blinding pressed himself against you, guiding his tip between to your entrance.

A chill went through you and your arms shot out. You tried to roll away from him and he pushed inside you all at once. You cried out and he grunted as he forced himself even deeper. You threw your head back as your body curved backwards and yet, there was more of him. You whimpered as he filled you completely. 

“I told you, honey,” He jerked his hips and you yelped. “You gotta be ready for me.”

He thrust, slowly. You murmured and slapped the floor with your palm. You were breathless, senseless as your walls clenched him hungrily. Your arm flew back and your fingers tangled in his thick hair. He drew his fingers back to your clit and teased you once more. The scent of his sweat and evergreen mingled and engulfed you as he grunted with each tilt of his hips.

“I didn’t think you could do it, honey,” He sped up. “I didn’t think you could take it all.” He rutted with dusky breaths in your ear. “Ah… you’re so fucking tight.”

You whimpered. He was so big it hurt and yet it was the type of pain that had you wanting. His fingers drove your hunger and you panted wildly as you closed your eyes and drowned in the delight. His warmth chased away the cold and you forgot where you were, who you were. There was only the twisting coil inside you.

He pounded into you harder and pathetic mewls tumbled from you. You clung to him tighter and his grunts punctuated each thrust. The wet sound of your cunt added to the lurid rhythm and your body quaked as you crept closer and closer to the edge.

“Cum for me,” He snarled in your ear. “Come on, I can feel it, honey. Cum--”

You cried out and your entire body shook as your nails grazed his scalp. Your orgasm was disorienting and left you dizzy as it turned to wispy murmurs. It only spurred him on. He crashed into you even hard as he brought his fingers to your lips and poked them inside your mouth. You sucked on his fingers and tasted yourself. It was sweet.

He turned you on your stomach and kept his motion as he lifted himself over you. He crushed you beneath him as his pelvis snapped down into you. His hand spread over your head as he held you down and his other arms pinned your shoulder. His grunt grew louder and louder as he hammered into you.

He moved your whole body as his thrusts turned frantic. You clawed at the duvet as your face was buried into the small pillow. You could barely catch your breath and you gave muffled whine as your hips and ass throbbed.

He planted his hands on either side of you and lifted himself as he slammed into you. He roared as you felt his release spill inside of you. He jerked into you harshly and impaled you completely. He stayed like that as he shuddered and eased himself down onto you. You turned your face out as you suffocated beneath his weight.

He inhaled your scent as he dragged his nose along your cheek.

“You should’ve stayed in the city, girl.” He wiggled his pelvis and you winced. “Where you belong.”


End file.
